Sizzle and Bang
by moonlover8
Summary: Dean went to Mystic Falls expecting to find a town full of evil. Instead he found a mysterious woman with dark eyes and a coy smile. But what happens when what he is supposed to destroy is the one thing he must protect?
1. Chapter 1

Dean's POV

Dean walked down the empty streets of Mystic Falls, surveying them as he went. He had heard some rumors about this town that did not settle well with him. Sam was off in Oklahoma working on a case with Bobby so Dean had decided to check out this seemingly 'perfect' town. As he walked the moon was high in the sky and he felt as if eyes were on him. He walked tense, ready for anything. His gun pressed against his back and his silver knife against his leg. He was armed and ready for action.

After walking around for a while he discovered a little place called 'The Grill'. His stomach rumbled and he was parched so he decided to stop in. When he walked in his boots made a thud sound on the floor and practically every woman in the place turned and looked at him, the guys shooting jealous glares. Dean just smirked. He was always getting those looks and after a while he stopped caring.

He went to the bar and sat on one of the stools. He tapped the bar to get the bartender's attention and ordered a beer. He looked around him. Everyone was chattering happily with their friends or family except for one person. A man seated to Dean's right was not with anyone at all. His dark hair fell perfectly and his ice cold blue eyes stared at the bar with intensity. He drank his scotch slowly as if savoring every sip. Dean's eyes raked over his lean form, clad in all black from head to toe. He looked about 20 years old but something about him made him seem much older.

The man noticed Dean's staring after a while and turned his gaze upon him. Dean was not one to back down easy so he kept the dark man's gaze for a moment. After a while the chill of the ice cold blue eyes got to him and he had to look away. He inwardly cursed himself for not being able to hold someone's gaze, it was a trait he had prided himself on for many years. The man seemed to be amused at Dean's discomfort and smirked before turning back to his drink.

Dean was about to get up and leave when he got a whiff of the most intoxicating smell he had ever inhaled. He turned his head and his eyes went wide. A tall slender woman with curly dark hair and deep brown eyes had entered the grill. She was stunning in a pair of black jeans, boots and black top. Her eyes roamed the room as if looking for someone. Dean felt the urge to let his mouth drop open but he resisted it. She saw him staring at her and a coy smile curved her lips. He was speechless. She walked towards him with a predatory grace and for the first time in his life Dean had no witty line to say.

She sat down beside him and turned her heart shaped face towards him. With a slight purr in her voice she spoke. "What's a good looking man like you doing here all alone?" She asked, her voice smooth as silk. Dean gulped. She found this amusing and smirked slightly. Dean finally found his voice. "Do I look alone to you?" She laughed at this. "No, not at all." He smiled. He found the way she laughed fascinating. It was like she had no cares at all.

Katherine's POV

Katherine had started this night bored and looking for some action. She had decided to go to the grill to tease Damon or that pretty boy Matt, but something about the stranger she was sitting with now, drew her to him. Maybe it was his dark green eyes which seemed to suck her in and hold her. Or maybe it was that mouth that curved so deliciously when he smiled. Either way the moment she saw him she had decided that she must have him.

He seemed to have no problems with that. At first he had been caught off guard, as so many were by her appearance, but after a while they fell into an easy conversation with light banter and for the first time in a long time Katherine felt completely at ease.

Damon on the other hand was watching them out of the corner of his eye with a slight scowl on his face. He had not really gotten over her, no matter how many times he pleaded to the contrary. Katherine knew Damon would always love her and there were times when she wished she could love him back. However, the pretty Elena had captured his attention of late and it seemed he was falling for her harder than he had fell for Katherine. On one level Katherine was pleased about this but on the other the fact that Elena was taking her place made her want to rip all of Elena's hair out and drain her dry.

Dean's POV

The more he talked to her the more he began to like this mysterious woman in front of him. She was witty, beautiful, and had a certain charm that could only be described as purely feminine. He enjoyed their banter and after a while he slid closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "This place is boring, how about we get out of here?"

He saw a spark light in her eyes and lust fill them. He knew that the same look was in his eyes and he let it show not bothering to conceal it. She smiled coyly and got up. She took his hand and together they walked out of the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

Katherine was surprised by Dean's eagerness but she knew not to say no and she really didn't want to. Truth is, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She led him back to her room at the Inn and shut the door. Soon they were making out heavily, chests heaving and lips locked together in a searing kiss. She ripped his shirt off and he chuckled at her eagerness. Her eyes raked over his chest and she kissed all over it. She could eat him up. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. His hands wandered over her body squeezing. She moaned and arched. He took the opportunity to rid her of her top. She growled playfully at him as he began to nip at her. She squirmed her hips and he groaned. Kat smirked and kissed him deeply.

Dean's POV

She was on top of him. He loved the teasing but he was reaching his boiling point. He flipped her on her back and slid off her pants. He pushed them down her legs with agonizing slowness. He then removed her panties. He got up and stood beside the bed. He slipped off his pants and boxers, exposing himself to her. She growled in the back of her throat and pulled him back on the bed. Soon they became a mass of tangled limbs, their moaning vibrating through the walls and throughout the Inn and their cries getting louder by the second.

After the body bliss ended they laid curled in each others arms. Their legs tangled and bodies pressed close together as if they were afraid the other would disappear. Dean slipped into sleep holding her. His last thought how perfect she was and how amazing that moment had been.

Katherine's POV

Katherine slipped into sleep in his arms. As she slipped into sleep she remembered that she still didn't know his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's POV

Dean woke the next morning and saw the beautiful goddess in his arms. Her long, curly, dark hair spilled out of the pillow and his forearm. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred a bit but did not wake. He felt content for the first time in a long time as a wave of happiness swept over him. He had had so many bad relationships in the past he hoped this one would be different. He caught himself on that thought. Relationship? He barely knew this woman and he was already thinking about a relationship? Normally he would have left by now and never see her again. But there was this feeling of euphoria he couldn't let go of. It was like he had been missing a piece of him and when he found her he found that piece.

He laid his head back down and let out a soft sigh as his mind raced with questions and feelings he never knew he could feel. He quietly slipped out of bed and into his clothes. He snuck out of the room and went to the grill. He sat in a booth as he waited for his to go breakfast. He smiled to himself and found he was anxious to get back to the room before she awoke.

Katherine's POV

Katherine yawned softly as she opened her eyes. She stretched and felt the cool spot next to her. Her heart leapt. He didn't. She looked at the empty place in disbelief. He did! He had left while she slept, abandoning her. She felt hot tears gather in her eyes and an ache start in her chest. "Stupid girl!" She scolded herself. She should have known it was too good to be true.

She was beginning to form a revenge plan when the door opened and he peeked his head in. He saw her and smiled. She wanted to slap it right off his face. He came in holding a bag and a carton of coffee. Almost instantly her eyes dried and the ache went away. She breathed a sigh of relief. He had only gone to get breakfast. She found herself smiling as she sat up in bed, the covers tucked under her arms. He smiled back at her and pulled out two biscuits. He handed her one with a coffee and kissed her cheek. She smiled and as she ate she remembered she still didn't know his name. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced," she said with a slight smirk. He looked confused a moment then chuckled. He held out a hand and said "I'm Dean." She took his hand and smiled, "Katherine". She positively glowed when he repeated her name, his voice wrapping around it and holding it tight.

Dean's POV

Katherine was unlike any woman he had ever met. When he had come back with breakfast she had seemed furious but once she saw the bag she had smiled warmly. They ate breakfast together in silence, which neither of them seemed to mind. He loved just being with her. They didn't need words. When they finished he threw away the bag and she got up. He licked his lips as he watched her dress with her cat like grace.

He loved the way she moved. After she had dressed he came behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and breathed in her scent. He felt her body vibrate as she chuckled warmly and put her arms on his. She turned and faced him. He captured her mouth and they shared a long searing kiss that left them both slightly breathless.

He smiled down at her when they finally broke apart and she radiated a smile back at him. They left the Inn and walked down the street hand in hand. Dean thought to himself, "Can it get any better than this?"

Katherine's POV

Katherine was walking down the street with Dean and couldn't help but think about how perfect everything was, too perfect. She had never felt this way before and it scared her. He was a human and had no idea what she was. She was terrified about how he would react when he found out. She could always compel him not to be afraid but she hoped he cared for her enough, so that she wouldn't have to.

Of course she wasn't going to jump the gun and tell him right away. They had only slept together once and they weren't technically a couple, but the way she felt made her wish he would just ask her to be his already.

As they walked she spotted Damon ahead with little Elena. She thought fast and pointed to a little shop nearby. "Let's go in there." Dean shot her a puzzled look but soon smiled and followed her into the shop. They looked around and Dean went off for a minute when he came back it was with a bag. She raised one eye brow and laughed. "Is that for me?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Later," was all he said. She play pouted and he laughed. She smirked and tried to get the bag from him. He raised it over her head and she gave him her best puppy eyes. He smirked and touched the tip of her nose with his finger. "Later." She finally gave in and they walked out of the shop and back to the street. They were just about to turn the corner when Damon appeared in front of them and smirked. "Well, well, well what do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's POV

Dean recognized the dark haired man from the bar and scowled. What did he want now? Dean crossed his arms and stood staring him down. It was Dean's trade mark stance and never failed to intimidate, until now. The dark haired man just smirked, his ice blue eyes lit with amusement. Katherine growled in annoyance. "Go away Damon." She said.

Damon, he immediately cataloged the name in his mind. Dean smirked as Damon scowled slightly. "I just wanted to meet your new boy toy." Damon said with a vicious smirk. Katherine took one step forward and growled. "Back off now Damon." Damon seemed to ponder this a moment before smirking, waving at Dean and walking away.

Katherine's POV

She watched Damon leave and she made a mental note to get him back for this later. She turned to Dean and apologized. He just shrugged and said it was no big deal. Katherine sighed softly and Dean kissed her tenderly. She smiled and kissed him back. She laced her fingers with his and they resumed their walk. When they got back to the Inn that night they were both tired. They stripped and curled into each other's arms.

Dean's POV

When Dean woke it was to Kat nuzzling his neck. He chuckled huskily and moaned softly when she nipped it playfully. They were soon lost in each other and a symphony of moans rose from the room not long after. They both fell back to sleep and when he woke she was still sleeping. He stared down at the dark haired beauty in his arms and was awestruck.

He had never beheld such a gorgeous creature as her. He gently pushed a strand of hair from her face and she shifted slightly. She opened her eyes slowly, her long lashes fluttering and gazed at him sleepily. She smiled softly and he kissed her gently. She put her hand in his hair and held him in the kiss. He chuckled. "If we keep this up, we may never leave this bed again." She grinned. "Oh the horror," she joked playfully. At that moment his cell rang. Dean groaned and answered it gruffly. "Hello?"

Katherine's POV

Kat watched as Dean talked on the phone. He seemed tense and his brow furrowed as he talked. She gently rubbed his shoulder and he got up from the bed and started pacing. She huffed out a breath and propped up on one elbow watching him. He talked sternly into the phone and she sort of tuned him out wanting to give him privacy. If she wanted she could hear exactly what was being said.

Kat sighed softly and got up. She got up and pulled on her robe. She tied it loosely and sat at her dresser. She began brushing her long curls and humming softly. Dean soon hung up and sighed. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder looking worn and worried. "What is it?" She asked concerned. She placed her arms over his after setting the brush down.

Dean's POV

Dean kissed her shoulder softly a million thoughts going through his mind. What should he tell her? The truth, that his brother had called unexpectedly and needed him to go to New Orleans? He sighed again. "I have to leave soon." He said. He saw her pout a bit and sigh. "When will you be back?" He looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I may not be back if things go how I think they will." Kat looked at him in the mirror and he saw sadness in her eyes. She just nodded. "I understand." She said softly and though he knew she tried to hide it he could hear the pain and sorrow in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine's POV

When he told her he had to leave her eyes began to tear up and she felt her heart break. She maintained composure in her face but not her eyes and voice. When she told him she understood she could see he knew how much his leaving hurt her. He spoke soothing nonsense in her ear and rubbed her arms softly placing sweet kisses on her cheek and jaw. She shivered and turned her head and kissed him deeply. She let all the love she felt for him pour into the kiss and she realized at that moment that she did love him. She buried her fingers in his hair and clutched him close never wanting to let him go.

Dean's POV

As she kissed him passionately he decided to take her with him to New Orleans. Maybe it wasn't the best idea but the alternative of leaving her behind hurt more than he'd care to admit. He loved her and he couldn't just-wait….love? He realized a second after she did that he loved her and he couldn't walk away. He broke the kiss to breath and pressed soft kisses all over her heart shaped face. "Come with me." He said sort of breathless. He heard her suck in a gasp and her eyes went wide. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Katherine's POV

She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted her to go with him. "Yes" She said, her voice full of happiness and love. She grinned and was rewarded by a dazzling smile from him that made her heart melt. She kissed him again deeply and pressed close. He groaned into her mouth and before they knew it they were back in bed again, making the sheets tangle and the neighbors upset.

Dean's POV

He held her close as she slept. It was well into the night and he couldn't sleep. He was too excited, his mind too busy to allow him any rest. He thought about Sam's reaction and paled. Sam wasn't going to be happy about this. He'd probably throw a raging hissy fit. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought. Sometimes Sam was so over dramatic. Dean thought about how he would introduce them. He chuckled as he thought of the look on Sam's face when he saw Dean's beauty. He'd flip. Dean grinned wickedly at the thought and held her a little closer. She murmured softly and snuggled closer nuzzling his neck. He groaned softly. She drove him crazy and he loved every minute of it. He kissed her lips softly and let the troubles of tomorrow fade away.


End file.
